


New and a Bit Alarming

by bananarrymuffin



Series: Kits and Ties [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brief Smut, Business man! Harry, Footballer! Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarrymuffin/pseuds/bananarrymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Niall's mother</p><p>continuation of 'Something There'</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and a Bit Alarming

**Author's Note:**

> Read part one for better understanding :3

I cursed myself as I glanced down at my watch, realizing how late it was. Niall's game would have already started by now and I was still another five minutes away.

"Can't you go any faster?" I called to the cab driver. The man only grunted, slowing even further. This is precisely why I always chose to ride around in town cars but Niall insisted a cab would suffice. Finally the hunk of junk rattled up to the gate of the school. I threw the amount of money necessary into the back seat before rushing out of the vehicle and down to the field. Just as I thought, the game had already started, and I spotted Niall immediately thanks to his blonde hair. His face was painfully unhappy as he scanned the bleachers but I waved slightly to try and catch his attention from where I stood at the fence. Eventually he found me, he always did, and a huge grin spread across his face. I watched as he started to push harder, pump his legs faster. He was always a bit of a showoff and I laughed quietly to myself before glancing around the nearly full bleachers for a seat. I spotted Zayn in the last row, all the way to the left with his book bag placed strategically beside him. I knew immediately the seat was for me as Niall always made the boy promise to save me one. I ascended the metal stairs, periodically glancing back at the field when the crowd erupted. The opposing team was very good apparently, which was why Niall had been so nervous this morning.

_"You promise you'll be there?" He'd asked me for the third time since waking up._

_"Yes, of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_"Okay, I need you there Haz."_

_"I know lovebug." I'd said, pulling him to me so I could kiss him gently on the forehead. He had smiled at me gratefully, batting his eye lashes in that uncharacteristically shy way that I adored so much. I cooed at him, telling him how cute he was as he rolled his eyes and batted at my chest. His laughter filled the apartment as I tightened my hold on him and continued to blow raspberries into his neck._

Now there seemed to be no trace of those nerves. Niall was a machine on the field. He was always open, always passing, always exactly where he needed to be. It made me dizzy to watch him constantly moving around the field like a pinball. The crowd chanted his name along with the center forward, Louis Tomilinson, and Niall ate it up. After every assist or save against the other team he would turn to the stands with his arms raised, grinning and shouting as they all cheered. It was amazing really, the boy belonged in the spot light.

The game was nearly over now, only 5 minutes left, and Niall's team was leading by two goals. I was so proud of him, he had been fantastic and there was no reason for him to worry so much this morning. I stood along with everyone else when the whistle blew signaling the end and declaring Niall's team as the winners. I clapped loudly and exchanged wide grins with Zayn. I had come to like the boy over the last month I've been with Niall. He was quiet and liked to keep to himself but he was a fiercely loyal friend who threatened to skin me alive if I ever hurt Niall which I had to respect. In the end he accepted me with a warm smile, pulling me into a hug which was interrupted by Louis' obnoxious, teasing voice. He was another story entirely. The opposite of Zayn in every way; loud, carefree, social. He asked me what must have been a thousand questions about myself and my intentions with his Niall, but he too came around when the blonde delivered a swift punch to his arm.

Zayn and I hung back as the crowd began to stomp down the bleachers, bellowing out calls of victory and making obscene gestures at the other teams fans. It was a near riot to say the least and I was almost worried when I couldn't find Niall's frazzled blonde hair on the field. Zayn tugged my arm and pointed over to the field house where, sure enough, my boyfriend was running full speed towards the door with a cheering Louis riding his back. I shared a short laugh with Zayn as we sat and waited for the crowd to dissipate, only getting up to leave when we knew it was about the time Louis would be finished fixing his hair to _"impress the ladies, boys, women love athletes with great hair."_

Coming around the corner of the small building I could already hear Niall's loud voice talking excitedly about the last goal they'd scored. A smile was pulling at my face before he even came into view and it only grew ten fold once we locked eyes. His own grin mirrored mine as he launched himself at me, wrapping his legs around my waist. I didn't mind a bit, the boy was too light for someone who ate as much as he did, and it gave me the perfect chance to rain kisses all over his flushed, sweaty, face. 

"We won Haz." He murmured, sighing cheerfully when I placed one last kiss on his adorable pink lips.

"I knew you would." I replied, leaning my forehead against his and humming at the way his delicate fingers played with the curls at the nape of my neck. It still amazed me how endless his eyes were, sapphire blue with bits of gold reflecting off the setting sun, truly breathtaking.

"You look good." He commented as his eyes traced the lines of my fitted suit jacket, I had rushed here straight from the office with Liam yelling at me at get a move on. 

"No as good as you."

"Oh yuck. Please give it a rest before I gag!" Louis sneered and I glared at him over Niall's shoulder, placing one last kiss on the blondes forehead before letting him down on his own feet. He pouted but went along with it anyway, reaching out to grab my hand in his the moment they were free.

"Fine Lou, we'll save our celebrating for later tonight at Harry's place." He laughed at his friends grimace, tossing a wink my way and I shivered at the lustful glint in his eyes. I hoped whatever he had in mind wasn't too much later. 

"Can we please go eat now? I'm starving." Zayn piped up. Louis walked over to him, throwing an arm around his neck and ignoring Zayns protests about his smell.

"Of course Zayner. Maybe if we play our cards right we can get Niall's sugar daddy to pay for us."

"Louis!" Niall scolded immediately, his face growing even more red with anger.

"Ni it's alright, calm down." Louis was snickering as I pulled Niall towards me, placing an arm around his shoulder and a kiss to the hair matted at the side of his head. He smelled like turf and sweat and deliciously of boy.

"Yeah Ni it was just a joke! Now come on, Zayn's skinny arse can't last much longer without nourishment." Louis quipped, laughing as he dodged the raven haired boys punches and they raced towards the parking lot. 

"I hate when he says things like that." Niall grumbled beside me. I squeezed his shoulder in response, letting him know that I understood. "It's just I don't think that at all. You know that's not it right? I'm not with you for your money or anything."

He was beginning to spiral and I knew I needed to stop it now. Niall was all talk and no real bite when it came to his confidence, I've begun to learn that over the last month. He could grin and bear it with the best of them on the outside, but inside he was shy and vulnerable

"I know lovebug, I know. You're only with me for the sex." I teased, a weight lifting off my shoulders when he laughed and looked up at me through his countless lashes. 

"As long as you know Haz." He smiled jokingly but his eyes were wary, almost pleading with me to understand what he meant. I nodded slightly, leaning down capture his lips in a gentle kiss. 

"I do know Ni."

~~~

"Burns." Niall whined from above me, his eyes screwed shut and his forehead wrinkling in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His legs on either side of my waist were shaking as he lifted himself up, only to drop back down hurriedly a moment later, my cock driving deeper with each thrust.

"Come on love, doing so good, you look so beautiful for daddy." Niall keened again, high in his throat. His fingers dug into their perch on my chest as I quickened my hand on his own prick. He's already come twice now, once from my tongue and once from me pinning down his arms as I continuously pounded into him. Now the sensitivity was getting to him as he clenched around me, his third orgasm approaching soon if the shudders wracking his deliciously flushed body were any indication, and I was so fucking close to my own release. "Look at me baby, wanna see you." The sight of Niall's impossibly innocent blues fluttering open and his adorable little teeth tugging on the raw flesh of his swollen lips was the last thing I needed to let go. I tightened my grasp on the boys hips as I delivered one final thrust, locking myself deep inside as my head tilted back in ecstasy, my eyes rolling shut as I felt the warmth of Nialls spunk slide across my heated skin. There was nothing for a moment, just blinding white and a satisfying shiver coursing through my veins, until Niall quite literally dropped onto my chest like dead weight. "Ni," I chuckled, lifting my head to look at him. His back was heaving with even breaths, his arms sprawled out in each direction and his hair was in a state. "Ni come on, gotta get you cleaned up. Or at least let me pull out, beginning to sting a bit." He mumbled something incomprehensible before snuggling further into my chest. I laughed again, realizing there was nothing I could do to rouse him. Slowly and very carefully I pushed my self out from under him, wincing at the wet drag of my cock on it's way out of Niall's heat. Once freed from his little blonde clutches I made to get up for the bathroom, but decided against it when I realized it was nearly 15 feet away and that seemed much too great a feat after the round we'd just had. 

"Harry." Niall mumbled, reaching out blindly.

"I'm here love, go back to sleep." I murmured as I allowed myself to be pulled in by his octopus limbs.

"Harry..." He began mumbling something again, his brow furrowing as he tried to focus on forming the words. 

I shushed him with a kiss to the forehead. "Tell me tomorrow, you're exhausted."

"S'important." He slurred, even as he began to snore peacefully and his whole body seemed to deflate with sleep. I laughed quietly to myself, shaking my head before leaning over to click off the lamp on the bedside table.

~~~

The next day we were in Niall's flat, I was helping him with his economics homework, when I remembered our conversation the night before. 

"Hey Ni, what did you want to tell me last night?"

"What do you mean?" He looked up at me, even more perplexed than he was a moment ago reading over his scrawled, nearly unreadable notes.

"Last night, before you fell asleep you said you had to tell me something important. Nearly short circuited your brain trying to figure it out, I was afraid you forehead would never unwrinkle." I dodged the pillow flying at my head, grinning when Niall stuck his tongue out at me.

"Dunno, must be one of those things that just dawn on me for a moment before it's gone again." He shrugged. "If it's really that important, we'll know soon enough." I couldn't argue with that logic as we once again dove into the magical word of economics.

~~~

A short while later Niall and I had just decided on Chinese for dinner when there was a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be." Niall mumbled to himself as he got up to get the door. I smiled at how cute he was as he lifted onto his tip toes to look through the peep hole, but my smile didn't last long when Niall whipped around and pressed against the door, his eyes wide with fear.

"Ni, what's-"

"My mother!" He gasped in a stage whisper.

"What!?" I whisper-yelled back, climbing hurriedly to my own feet.

"That must be what I wanted to tell you last night. My mum wants to meet you, asked me last week if she could come over for dinner. I said sure just to get her to stop begging and I meant to tell you I really did but then I was so focused on the game and everything and god Haz I'm sorry!" He finished his hushed rambling, pacing back and forth in his socked feet.

"Niall I can't meet your mother like this!" I was in nothing more than jeans and a t-shirt, only at Niall's request that I stop dressing up just to hang out with him. _'The clothes almost always end up coming off anyway, Haz.'_ Well look where that's gotten me!

"You look fine! I'm really sorry, I know how anxious you are about meeting new people but trust me she'll love you. The is _my_ mum we're talking about, she raised me in gym shorts and baggy tees!"

"Exactly! This is your mum, first impressions are everything! I can't have her seeing me look a right mess!"

"I really don't think-" The knocking came again, followed by a high pitched, _'Niall!'_ in a sing song voice. "I'm sorry Harry, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Niall please don't-" but I was too late, Niall was already pulling the door open and embracing a short, blonde woman.

"Oh my baby,how are you?" She asked in a heavier Irish accent than Nialls, sweeping her gaze over his face with a wide smile.

"I'm fine ma, just like I was when I saw you last week." He rolled his eyes. She scoffed at him and swatted him on the bum before making her way into the living room. 

She let out a quiet "Oh!" When she saw me and I nearly passed out. I had attempted to straighten myself out a bit in the brief greetings between mother and son but I doubt it did much good. "You must be Harry! It's wonderful to meet you." She said, walking over and embracing me in a way only a mother can. "He's much taller than I thought." She side-noted to Niall who threw his head back in laughter. I let my own attempt at a laugh but it came out as more of a strangled choking noise. My nerves were getting the best of me, my palms were sweating and I'm sure my hair frizzing out with the added stress. Niall walked to stand beside me, placing a comforting hand at the small of my back and ran his thumb up and down the lower portion of my spine. It did little to calm me as the three of us walked in to the kitchen to discuss dinner. "So what's on the menu tonight?" 

"Actually mum, Harry and I were about to order some take away. I may have forgotten you were coming over tonight." 

"Niall James Horan! No wonder this poor boy looks like he's about to faint, you didn't even tell him did you?" She scolded, motioning towards me.

"Um no?" He replied sheepishly, a hand scratching at the back of his neck.

"Honestly." She tsked, mumbling some kind of curses in a low voice, accent becoming too thick for me to understand. But by the way Niall was wincing I knew he understood perfectly. "Well go on then, order away. You know what I like, and I'm sure you won't mind treating either."

"'Course not." Niall mumbled, trudging off to get his phone and his wallet. 

"Don't know what I'm gonna do with that boy. One of these days his forgetful brain is going to get him in a load of trouble." She said in a voice that wasn't unkind, a smile playing at her lips and a loving twinkle in her eye. "Please tell me it's not just me."

I realized she was waiting for me to speak, tell her stories about her son and how much of a dunce he could be sometimes. Boy did I have stories. "Well he's always late," I started timidly, still overridden with nerves. "'Cause he'll walk out the house without his wallet and remember half way through the drive, or take a nap and forget to set an alarm."

"Always late!" She agrees, nodding her encouragingly. "One time he planned a surprise party for his brother, then forgot about it until an hour after it had started. He missed the grand 'Surprise!' and everything. But he showed up with three cases of beer so everyone forgave him." She winked and I felt myself laughing a genuine laugh.

"The other day he wanted to come visit me at work, surprise me with lunch and all that or something. Except he forgot where the building was so I get a call 20 minutes after my break, in the middle of a meeting mind you, from a very grumpy, very lost Niall. Turns out he was five blocks in the wrong direction. Not to mention it had begun to rain, you should've seen him trudging through the lobby looking like a pouting, drowned rat with a bag of soggy sandwiches." The both of us were laughing loudly now, even as Niall walked back into the room with the very same pout on. "That's it, that's the face!" I exclaimed and his mother just laughed harder as Niall crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you lot are done dinner is on the way, or perhaps you'd rather I just leave and come back later."

"Oh come here lovebug, m'sorry." I murmured, stretching my arms. He made grabby hands towards me and crawled into my lap like a child, he was so little I couldn't help cuddle him in as close as possible. He giggled when I nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck.

"S'okay." He replied, a warm smile softening his features. A throat cleared and I was reminded that we weren't the only ones in the room. Niall often did that to me, made me forget everyone around me in favor of focusing on him. When I looked up she was smiling, something almost like adoration swimming in her blue eyes.

"Sorry Mrs. Horan." I said sheepishly, pulling out the chair beside me and placing the small blonde there. Niall protested quietly but just leaned his head onto my shoulder instead. 

"Oh please dear, call me Maura." She winked, folding her hands delicately on the table and leaning closer. "So tell me about yourself." 

Oh God, this is it, the moment I've been dreading. "Um, what do you want to know?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and barely registered the kiss Niall placed on my shoulder.

"Anything. How old are? You said you work, where? How long have you known my son, where did you meet?"

"Uh, I just turned 21 last week," I tried to hide my smile thinking about the party Niall had roped Liam into helping him throw, and even more so the amazing birthday sex that had ensued after the nights festivities. "I work as the vice president at The Corporation. I've known Niall for about a month and a half now, we met when he nearly ran me over for a football."

"All for the good of the game." He said cheekily beside me and I smiled sideways at him.

"What's your family like?" She inquired.

"Well my mum lives back home in Holmes Chapel with my new step dad. My sister is backpacking her way through most of the world but she sends lots of postcards so we're not too worried. And my dad has never really been in the picture much, in was just kind of always me and the girls."

"Hmm," she studied me a bit more. "Have you ever been in love, Harry?"

"Mum!"

"I- what?" I floundered, had she really just asked me that?

"I said, have you ever been in love?"

"N-no, I haven't. To be honest no one has ever had much of an effect on me until I met Niall." I said with all the sincerity in the world.

"Do you want to get married? Have children?"

"Well I haven't really thought about it too much-"

"You haven't? Then please tell me what you have thought about because if you intend to woo my son and not marry him then why be with him in the first place?" She demanded. 

"Mrs. Horan, I can assure you that by no means do I ever intend to hurt Niall. He's very special to me, yeah he may be loud and forgetful, a bit rude at times because he has no filter, and he dresses like he's going to bed at all hours of the day. But he's also honest, and he's kind, and he's showed me that life can actually mean something more than punching in hours at the office. He's taught me to appreciate the way someone blinks their eyes rapidly when they're trying not to cry during a movie, or how they always seem to get ice cream on the tip of their nose no matter how careful they try to be eating it." I've completely forgotten that I was talking to Niall's mother and not him as my body turned to face the blonde on it's own accord. The boy was looking at me with a doofy smile that I'm positive mirrored my own, his pale cheeks blossoming into a lovely rose-pink. "Niall is so important to me and I intend to be there for him as long as he'll have me. I may not have thought about marriage but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about how much I just want to make him as happy as he makes me because I do, every second of everyday." I finished, now completely absorbed in Niall and the glistening of his oceanic eyes. 

Someone was taking in a breath from across the table and it took a moment to realize it was Niall's mum. "Dear, I thought I told you to call me Maura." She stated and I turned to her shocked, only to find the exact same teary blue that I was gazing into moments before, a blinding smile taking over her features. The sound of knocking at the door interrupted our silent conversation and Maura rose from the table. "I'll get it." She murmured, excusing her self from the room. I turned back to Niall, caught completely off guard when he nearly tackled me from my chair, him arms locking around my neck and his lips crashing against mine. It was desperate and so full of emotion that I was glad I was sitting because my knees began to buckle. We stayed like that for what could've been forever, our lips sliding together in a dance of passion as our hands roamed and communicated the gnawing need to _touch_ and _feel_ and _connect_. Niall pulled back breathless, his unshed tears caught around his lashes so his eyes seemed even more crystalline. Our eyes never left each others, not even when Maura called from the living room to, "hurry your arses up before I eat this all myself!"

"She likes you." Niall murmured, not making a move to get up quite yet.

"I like her too." I whispered back, running my hands through his soft locks.

"More than me?" He asked jokingly, but again the undercurrent of doubt was still there in his eyes and I would spend the rest of my life telling him how amazing he was until it vanished.

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these characters and will probably make more parts, let me know you think I should! Thanks or reading, love you bunches xoxo


End file.
